


The Demon

by aishiterumo



Series: The Curse [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger Management, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Demon Summoning, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Killing, Kim Seungmin-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic-Users, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Sarcasm, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, This work is a spin-off, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Growing up as a demon wasn’t easy. One would think that, as a demon, living in Hell would be the easiest and fastest way to feel included. But one would be wrong, completely wrong even. There is actually no one less accepting of others than a demon, except probably a more ‘demon’ demon.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: The Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is a spin-off / bonus of my chaptered work 'The Curse'. I'd advise you to read The Curse before this one.

Growing up as a demon wasn’t easy. One would think that, as a demon, living in Hell would be the easiest and fastest way to feel included. But one would be wrong, completely wrong even. There is actually no one less accepting of others than a demon, except probably a more ‘demon’ demon.

Seungmin was one of the lucky _pure breeds_. He was respected by those lower than him, weaker—as he liked to think—but was still disrespected by those above him—and there were plenty of them. Seungmin didn’t want to live this kind of life, the boring one you have in Hell. He wanted to be powerful, to have a purpose to his immortal life. He wanted power. Which he couldn’t have here, as he had to _follow orders_. He would have followed them, actually, if there were actual orders. Satan was just lazy and too preoccupied with his Earth creatures. What was so great about Earth for him to forget about his own kind? Seungmin had always wondered.

When he heard about their predecessors, those who rioted and were _casted on Earth_ , Seungmin got tempted. He didn’t want to fight, nor to riot. He didn’t really want to be in Satan’s bad books, actually, he wasn’t a fool. Yet, he still wanted to go on Earth. He decided to be pacific about it. A few demons kept a lookout from the hall while Seungmin walked out of Hell. He simply opened that highly guarded door that _daddy forbade them to open_. It was _as simple_ as walking through the door. One minute he was in Hell, the next he was on Earth.

Seungmin wasn’t a fool. He had done his bunch of research on Earth; what it looked like, what he could do, what Earth people were like. Still, Earth wasn’t exactly how he had imagined it. It was bright. Way brighter than Hell. It wasn’t that surprising, actually. He probably could have guessed it on his own. Even if he had gathered all the information he could find on Earth, it still didn’t feel like enough were gathered. Because there he was, standing in the middle of a road, people staring at him, fright all over their faces, and Seungmin had no idea where the fuck he was.

If you were to ask any human whom had seen Seungmin at that instant, they would probably tell you that it was the scariest experience of their lives. Seungmin had appeared out of nowhere, eyes completely black, surrounded by black and red clouds of dust. He didn’t recall what he looked like, but he was probably wearing the typical demon outfits; black pants, black shirt, long red leather jacket.

It wasn’t until a car honked at him that Seungmin stepped out of the road, confused. He didn’t recall hearing about that. Heck, he didn’t even know where he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to do. A man came up to him, asking if he needed any help; he was trembling with fear. Seungmin answered, but the man simply cowered with fear. Confused, this would summarize Seungmin’s first days on Earth pretty well.

After a few days, he learned that he had stepped foot in South Korea—Seoul, to be exact. He also learned that, if people were afraid of him, was because of his black eyes. It took him a dozen tries to get his eyes to look ‘human’—he didn’t manage to get them to a lighter shade than dark brown, though. And, finally, he managed to get his voice to a range human could hear without crying with fright. His original voice was so low that barely any human could perceive it. It sounded like a growl. Terrifying growl. Seungmin would have been pleased of the effect he had on humans, if his main goal wasn’t to get accepted within the society.

The demon lived in the streets for a few weeks. He didn’t have a ‘job’ (as humans called it) so, he couldn’t earn any ‘money’. And apparently, which Seungmin learned in his research, it was a requirement to get a housing. He couldn’t understand that mentality, yet he complied to it. If he wanted to get accepted, he needed to behave accordingly. That was in his nature; follow the rules and orders. Contrary to popular beliefs—as Seungmin learned—Demons weren’t all about disorder and destroying. At least, he wasn’t.

He got offered a place to live. It wasn’t anything fancy. A shared type of housing, actually. There, he got to meet other people ‘like him’. Or what they thought were like him. Some were homeless, others were addicts, a few of them were suicidal. Seungmin was nothing like them. He still stayed for a few months, until he got offered a job and had enough to rent a small apartment. His job was nothing like he had imagined, but it paid good.

His very first job was on a fishing vessel. He despised the sea, fish, everything revolving around water; he ended up despising it. Hadn’t he been a demon with inhuman strength, this work would have been way harder for his frail appearance. He got praised daily, got bonuses at the end of each month, and after a year of deep-sea fishing, he went back to Seoul and rented a small apartment. He found another job. One he truly liked.

The only positive outcome from being on that boat was that one advice he got. There was this one human; he couldn’t see his face. He couldn’t bear him. It was a completely mutual feeling. He was taller than him, with muscles as big as his own head, tattoos on his arms, neck, probably legs and chest too. He was rude. So rude, Seungmin always told him off. He always was ready to snap his fingers and make the man explode, he despised him as much as he despised being on this boat. They were natural enemies. It was _all fun and games_ for the others, until they picked a fight. The man pushed Seungmin in a corridor, angry as he didn’t want to let him pass. Seungmin pushed him back, and sooner than they realized, they were both on the floor throwing punches at each other. The both of them got pretty injured—Seungmin healed in a matter of second, though. Seungmin got the man’s respect. “ _You’d do a good hitman, kid_.”

It was a random sentence thrown without much thinking. It stuck to Seungmin’s head. What was a hitman? Why would the man think he’d be good at it? Would it be better than fishing? Would it be easier? As soon as he got out of this boat, he looked it up. The job was appealing. It pleased him. _Power_. He could finally get the power he desired so much.

Nothing seemed to be easy on Earth. Except being a hitman. Killing was easy. Gaining money was easy. Seungmin _was great at it_. He felt powerful. He was happy. For the first time of his way too long life, Seungmin was happy.

Making a name for himself sure wasn’t easy, but as Seungmin had _abilities_ , people trusted him. _He’d do a great job_ , they all said. And he did. He _always_ did a perfect job. Sure, he had once needed to get a spell, but usually he needed no one’s help to get the job done.

It was an unusual case. A weird killing that had required nothing but tricks. Seungmin needed a paralysing spell. He couldn’t make one himself. A _friend_ of his gave him a number and an address. “ _Go see this wizard, give him some money, and you’ll get the spell you need_ ,” they told him. Seungmin was a bit wary at first. How come his demon friend knew about a wizard? Why would a wizard even help a demon in the first place? Still, he went there, a bunch of money in his coat’s pocket.

“ _So, you’re looking for a spell?_ ” the wizard said. He was way smaller than him, not even caring or scared about facing a demon.

“ _How much?_ ”

“ _Let’s talk about price once you tell me what kind of spell you need_.”

He followed him up to what seemed like his kitchen. He had expected a shop, or some kind of shop, not a house. Seungmin kept the thought to himself, looking around at the different pots and bottles laying around the room.

“ _So, the spell?_ ” The wizard took a bowl out of a cupboard and placed it on the table, waiting for the demon’s order.

“ _Well, a paralysing spell? Do you have that all ready?_ ” The wizard nodded his head, looking through his already filled bottles and pots. “ _It’s for a—_ ”

“ _I don’t care what you’re using this for_ ,” he cut him off. “ _It’ll be ₩40,500._ ”

“ _Oh, I thought it’d be pricier_.”

“ _I can charge you more if you insist, demon_.” The demon was about to take the bottle when the wizard removed his hand.

“ _No thanks, warlock_.”

“ _I’m no warlock_.”

Seungmin fought a snicker, taking the small bottle out of the wizard’s hands, replacing it with a few bank notes. He kept his hand a bit longer on top of the other’s, feeling the softness of his skin. He may have been a demon, he wasn’t blind. The wizard was attractive, even more than attractive if Seungmin was honest.

“ _What’s your name, warlock?_ ”

The wizard removed his hand from the demon’s, clenching his fists over the money. “ _Once again, I am not a warlock. My name’s Changbin, though. Now, if you’re done, can you leave and go back to your demonic duties?_ ”

Seungmin could do nothing else but nod his head and leave, fighting the smile from his face.

The spell worked perfectly. The killing was a success. Yet Seungmin couldn’t get his mind off of Changbin’s image. He needed to see him again. To talk to him.

Excuses. They were all excuses. A healing spell, a tracking spell, a summoning spell… Seungmin could do that on his own. He didn’t even need a spell for most of them. He just wanted to see the small wizard again.

“ _And so, you’ve been helping all of them, without ever asking them what they did with it?_ ” The demon asked, once.

“ _I don’t want to know; I don’t want to get implicated in those_.”

“ _Ok, warlock. I see._ ” He chuckled, taking the pot of magic dust he was buying.

“ _Can you stop calling me that? Why do you call me that? Please. Stop_.”

“ _You turned your back on your community. You’re helping the so-called bad guys. You’re definitely a warlock_.” He then put a small pile of bank notes on the warlock’s kitchen table.

They kept on talking, longer each time. It became friendlier at each encounter. Seungmin was delighted. He even took less missions, so that he’ll have more time to visit Changbin’s place. Every time he went there, he was more and more mesmerized by the warlock’s beauty. He seemed ethereal, out of this world, even. Seungmin just loved going there and look at him work, prepare potions, spells, anything. He just bathed in the other’s aura and called it a day.

“ _And you need that warming spell for…?_ ” Changbin quirked one of his eyebrows, the small bottle containing the spell in his hand.

“ _I thought you didn’t want to know, Binnie_.” The demon tried to take the bottle out of his hand, failing as the warlock removed his hand at the last moment.

“ _I don’t want to know what my clients do. But I sense that you’re not just a client, Min_.”

“ _Oh, really?_ ”

Seungmin hadn’t been subtle with his flirting, if he had to admit. He didn’t want to be subtle anyway. He was attracted to the warlock, he wanted to know him more, to discover every small bits and parts of him. He needed to have him in his life, and if being his client was the way, then he would buy him every potion available.

“ _You don’t need that spell, do you? You didn’t need any of them, do you?_ ” He leaned a bit closer to the demon’s face, looking into his eyes as he hummed in approval. “ _Let me make you a counteroffer._ ”

“ _I’m listening_ ,” he kept his face close, staring into his dark orbs, wondering what was going on in the warlock’s head.

“ _Take me out on a date, and you’ll get that spell if you really need it_.”

Seungmin wasn’t expecting that. He really was expecting anything else but that. He gulped, almost choking on his own saliva, clearly bewildered. He nodded his head vigorously, already thinking about the thousand possibilities of where to take him out. He was so lost in his own thoughts he failed to see the smile on Changbin’s face.

That night, Seungmin had a job. It was supposed to be a quick kill. A man had stolen a few diamonds and other valuables from an important family, they needed him to be _cleared out_. Seungmin didn’t asked any further question and kidnapped the man in question. He tied him up to a chair, with his arms locked behind his back. The man kept on crying, begging. It was annoying.

“ _Please, please, you don’t have to do this_ ,” he cried, eyes begging Seungmin for mercy.

“ _Please, please_ ,” the demon mocked him. “ _Can’t you shut up; I was having a nice day so far_.”

The man cried even harder. It angered Seungmin. He wanted him to suffer a bit more, a bit longer than necessary. He took his knife out of his belt, hovering over his victim as he dragged the blade along his forearm. The other cried in pain, begging him to stop. It only motivated Seungmin to dig the blade a bit deeper, staring at the blood running on his skin.

He lost his goal. He just wanted to have fun.

After playing for a moment, cutting him here and there, punching his nose when he was too noisy, throwing salt onto his wounds, Seungmin forgot completely about his task. It was only after getting a text message from Changbin that the demon regained focus. ‘ ** _Still ok for our date, right?_** ’ the message said. Seungmin smiled to himself, putting his phone back into his back pocket.

“ _Please, you don’t have to do this_ ,” he begged again. Seungmin turned back to face him, his knife still in his hand. He walked towards him, hovering over his bloody face. “ _Please_ ,” he cried. The demon simply smirked, his knife running along the tape that was around his ankle. He freed one of them. “ _Oh god thanks_ ,” the poor man cried, hopeful. It made Seungmin smile a bit more as he freed his other ankle. “ _Thank you so much_ ,” the man continued. “ _You’re making the right choice_.” He was about the lean forward so that Seungmin could untie his hands, when all he received was the blade in his stomach. He grunted, a bit of blood coming up to his throat. He barely got the time to say something, the demon digging his knife inside of his chest again, and again, and again. Blood splattered out of his wounds each time he removed the knife. The man coughed blood, gargling blood and saliva with his last breath.

Seungmin wasn’t generally that messy and unfocused. He usually snapped his fingers and killed them with a twisted head. He was just in a good mood, wanted to be playful, needed to feel powerful. Seungmin was happy and expectant of his upcoming date.

Changbin was charming. It was a secret for no one. Seungmin was just delighted that he _really_ was as charming as he appeared to be.

It took them two dates before they officialised things, which seems fast, if all the time spend together in-between the dates is forgotten—Seungmin always found time to stop by Changbin’s house. It was the demon’s first time dating someone, he didn’t really know what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act. He also assumed that the warlock had more experience than him, as he had lived on Earth all of his life. It wasn’t entirely true, but that, Seungmin didn’t need to know. He tried his best, he wanted nothing more but to see a smile on his _boyfriend_ ’s face.

“ _Shouldn’t you be at work, now?_ ” Changbin asked, sipping on his hot tea after checking his watch.

“ _I’m not working today. Come on, Binnie. It’s our weekly date, why would I be working today?_ ” The smile on the other’s face was enough to make him giggle. “ _Do you have work to do?_ ”

Changbin shook his head, expanding his arm a bit so that he could reach the demon’s hand at the other side of the table. They were sitting at the far end of the coffee shop, Changbin with his hot tea and Seungmin with a hot cocoa. They went there every week, or almost. They both liked the atmosphere of this shop, liked the taste of their products… It became a habit to go there almost instinctively.

“ _I heard from one of my clients that you wanted to quit?_ ” Changbin finished his tea, caressing the demon’s hand with his thumb. “ _Is everything ok at work?_ ”

“ _Yeah, it’s just_ ,” he put his drink aside, both of his hands finding his boyfriend’s. “ _I want to spend more time with you._ ”

“ _Oh, Min. We can still see each other; I don’t see what’s the problem with your work_.”

“ _It takes too much time; I can barely see you_.” He pouted, intertwining their hands.

Changbin giggled, leaning a bit over the table so that he could kiss the tip of his nose. “ _Don’t worry, Min. We’ll work it out. Just focus on your work, it’s ok_.”

They had been dating for half a year now, yet only seeing each other once or twice a week, sometimes a whole weekend. Seungmin thought a relationship was easy, that he was enough of a _solo man_ to survive seeing him only a few times. What a fool he was. Seungmin was needy. He was needy and thirsty for attention. Attention that Changbin provided him, but it was never enough for him. He needed more than a few texts scattered over a day. He needed the constant feeling of being loved that he got whenever he saw his boyfriend.

After a day at work, Seungmin went all the way to the warlock’s place, not even knocking on the door as he got in. “ _You busy?_ ” he shouted as he removed his shoes.

“ _Shit, Min. Stop doing that!_ ” Despite the reprimand, the warlock laughed when he felt arms around him, lips on his neck.

“ _Oh, did my warlock got scared?_ ” the demon said in a mocking tone, nuzzling his nose along his neck.

“ _Yes, I did._ ” The older boy took a whining voice. “ _Your warlock almost spilled his magic dust all over the place_.” They both chuckled, Seungmin hugging him a bit tighter, the other leaning back more comfortably against his chest. “ _What are you doing here? Our date is tomorrow_.”

“ _I finished my work earlier, I missed you, so here I am._ ”

“ _By ‘finished earlier’ do you mean you half-assed the killing and left?_ ” Changbin turned around, bringing his eyebrows closer to fake an annoyed reprimanding face.

“ _Maybe?_ ”

“ _You can’t do that, Min_.” He held his face with both of his hands, forcing him to lean closer to him, kissing him with a loud noise.

“ _And you should stop doing that_.” He leaned in again, sealing their lips in a longer kiss.

And as it often did with them, the kiss became more and more heated, Changbin’s hand sliding from the demon’s cheek to his neck, bringing him closer. Seungmin was quick to pick on, both of his hands resting on his thighs.

Changbin ended up sitting on his kitchen table, both legs wrapped around the demon’s thighs—he would wrap it around his waist if the boy wasn’t that tall. Seungmin broke the kiss, lips already stuck on his neck, leaving a few marks here and there, the room filling with heavy breaths and moans.

Their clothes ended on the floor, scattered around the house. Seungmin held Changbin in his arms, kissing him as he walked to his bedroom.

“ _Be careful, last time you broke a vase_ ,” the warlock said, each word interrupted with a kiss from the demon. The latter only hummed, only half paying attention.

He dropped him on the bed, climbing on top of him. A few more heated kisses, a giggle here and there, hands roaming all over their bodies, Seungmin basked in the other’s warmth. One hand firm on the warlock’s thigh, he forced his leg up as he lied on top of him, in-between his legs.

“ _Aren’t you an impatient little demon?_ ” Changbin tugged a bit on the demon’s hair a he felt a pair of lips around his nipple, not able to contain the long moan that escaped his lips.

“ _Don’t tempt me, I can make you wait_.” And he meant it. Changbin knew that too. Because it already happened a few times.

Seungmin was all about dominating and being the one in power. Changbin was fine with it, he loved being taken care of, being held tight, praised, he loved pleasing others. Their dynamic worked all too well, and they knew each other’s weaknesses, their soft spots, their preferences and knew how to break the other, how to make them a moaning mess on cloud nine.

“ _You’re too needy for that right now_ ,” the warlock simply said, arching his back, moaning loudly when Seungmin bit onto his skin.

Seungmin was, indeed, too needy to take his time. He wanted nothing more but to keep going, which Changbin knew and saw clearly. The demon extended his right arm, motioning his hand, the warlock’s bedside table drawer opened on its own. He then moved his hand towards him, a flying tube of lube and a condom arriving in his hand. Changbin stared at him, one hand tangled in his hair and the other sliding along his back, all the way to his waist.

“ _You really can’t wait, mh?_ ”

“ _Because you want me to stop, now?_ ” He leaned back, straightening himself as he sat on the warlock’s thighs, right below his erection. “ _You sure look as needy as me_.” The other didn’t even have time to retort anything that Seungmin took his shaft in his free hand, moving up and down. Changbin became a moaning mess, turning his head to the side in hope to hide his blushing cheeks. It only motivated Seungmin more, accelerating his pace, leaning over him to kiss his temple. “ _You’re so pretty, baby. My pretty warlock_ ,” he whispered in his low voice, lips against his ear. “ _Moan for me, baby_.” He took the warlock’s earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it lightly. Changbin hid his face against the mattress a bit harder as he moaned loudly.

Hot and warm. Loud and intense. That’s how you could describe Seungmin and Changbin’s sex life.

“ _It’s an unusual job that I have for you_ ,” the man said over the phone.

“ _Unusual how?_ ” the demon groaned a bit, sitting on the bed, his bare back against the cold wall. “ _I’ve had plenty of unusual, you’d be surprised_.”

“ _I need you to rescue someone and keep them alive_.” A few seconds of complete silence went by.

“ _I don’t do that_.” He furrowed his eyebrows, hand clenched around his phone. He threw a glance at Changbin beside him, the boy circling his waist as he put his head over his thighs, waiting for Seungmin’s call to end. “ _I don’t do ‘alive’._ ”

“ _You can kill people on the way, I don’t care. But please,_ ” the man sounded desperate. “ _Please, I need you to rescue my daughter_.” If Seungmin was a bit more human, he could probably be moved by the tears he heard over the phone.

“ _How much?_ ”

“ _What?_ ” The tears seemed to stop instantly.

“ _How much are you willing to pay for that?_ ”

“ _I—I don’t know, would_ _25 billion be enough?_ ”

Seungmin hummed, feigning interest in the offer. “ _That’s too little_.”

“ _What? But tha—that’s all—that’s already a lot, and i—_ ”

“ _Well, you probably don’t want your daughter rescued at all anyway. Sorry that won’t do_.”

“ _30 billion, would 30 billion be enough?_ ”

“ _Make it 33 and we have a deal_.” The man agreed, Seungmin hummed with delight, already thinking about that amount of money in his bank account. “ _Perfect. Text me her name, and all the information you have, I’ll take care of it._ ”

Changbin overheard a few ‘thank you’ over the phone before the demon hung up. He got up a bit, one hand resting on top of the demon’s naked thigh. “ _Wasn’t that a bit too much, baby?_ ”

“ _No?_ ” He kissed the warlock’s forehead, putting his phone back on the bedside table. “ _They interrupted our lazy morning._ ” Changbin stared at him, unimpressed expression on his face. “ _Oh, come on Binnie. We have so few of those_.” He nudged the other’s nose with his own, just a tiny bit. It was enough to make the warlock break into a smile, nudging his nose back before kissing his lips.

“ _Let’s get ready for our date_.” He tried to get up, the demon simply forcing him back onto his side.

“ _Let’s cuddle for a bit_.”

Their date got interrupted by that same man, calling him an hour after texting Seungmin the details and not getting an answer. The demon was pissed, he was so ready to snap at this poor desperate man, when Changbin held his hand tighter and kept him at bay. He apologized—what for? He didn’t even know—and hung up. They resumed their date, Changbin walking Seungmin back to his apartment at the end of the day.

Seungmin’s apartment was definitely a lot messier than Changbin’s house. It was still the same place since he got on Earth, the same furniture. Nothing had changed. It only had one bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom and one living room; Changbin knew the place as if it was his own.

The door was barely opened that the warlock got pushed against the nearest wall, lips on top of his.

“ _Nee—dy?_ ” his words got cut short by the demon’s lips, again and again. He only got a growl as an answer, and more kisses on his lips. The warlock couldn’t help but giggle, lifting his arms in the air when the demon took the bottom hem of his shirt.

They both ended up on Seungmin’s bed, on their knees and facing each other. Changbin threw the demon’s shirt to the side, caressing his skin for a moment.

“ _Are you clean?_ ” Seungmin’s question caught Changbin off-guard.

“ _What do you mean, ‘clean’?_ ”

“ _Are you_ ,” he put a hand on the warlock’s butt cheek. “ _Clean?_ ” He smirked as realization hit the boy’s face, even a bit bigger when he saw him nod his head vigorously.

Seungmin didn’t need any more clarification. He unbuttoned the warlock’s pants, pulling it down with his boxers, eyes darkening with lust the more he looked at him. When Changbin pulled down his pants too, he groaned with annoyance as his phone started to vibrate. He decided to ignore the incoming call, throwing his pants on the floor along with the warlock’s.

“ _Get on your stomach,_ ” he ordered. Changbin didn’t move, fighting a snicker. “ _Pretty please?_ ” Seungmin rubbed his hands along Changbin’s bare thighs, taking a fake pleading tone. The other simply giggled, obeying right away—not like he intended on disobeying anyway.

Once the warlock was on all four, head flushed against the demon’s pillow, Seungmin kneeled before him. Both hands caressing his butt cheeks, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, inhaling sharply.

“ _You’re so pretty like this._ ” He kissed the other’s back. “ _Can I take a picture?_ ” Changbin turned his head to the side, eyes opened wide. “ _For private purpose only, I promise_.” He kissed his back again when the other agreed, then leaning back and grabbing his phone from his discarded pants. “ _Fuck_ ,” the demon muttered under his breath.

“ _What’s wrong baby?_ ” Changbin tried to get up, but Seungmin’s hand was quick to come on his back and keep him in the same position.

“ _Missed calls, for work_.” He answered, only half paying attention as he was too busy to take a picture of his boyfriend’s obscene position.

“ _You should call them back_.”

“ _Oh no, you’re far more important, honey_.” He threw his phone on the side, barely registering what part of the bed it had ended up on, going back to his previous position, both hands on the warlock’s ass and lips on his back.

A few kissed on the small of his back and Seungmin went down a bit, taking his time to bite onto the other’s cheek, sucking on it just enough to leave a mark. He felt pleased with it when he heard his boyfriend moaning against the pillow. He wanted to hear more of it. With both of his hands, he spread the other’s cheeks, not even hesitating before his mouth came in contact with the boy’s rim. He felt the shiver that ran through the warlock’s body when he ran his tongue up and down. Seungmin couldn’t help the smile that came on his face when he heard his boyfriend’s moans, only licking his hole with more pressure, the tip of his tongue penetrating him once or twice. It only wrecked Changbin more, his legs shaking a tiny bit, face completely flushed against the pillow. He could even imagine him, mouth wide open, a bit of drool running from the corner of his mouth as he breathed heavily and moaned without refrain. He held the other’s butt firmly, sucking onto his hole before diving his tongue into it, again. He felt Changbin’s upper body dropping on the mattress. He chuckled against his ass, teasing him with the tip of his index finger.

“ _M—Mo—More,_ ” the other begged, barely able to talk. Seungmin hummed against his hole, yet didn’t add anything, continuing to tease him with his fingertip. “ _Ple—Please… Please mor—more._ ”

Pleased, Seungmin dived his tongue back into his rim, followed by his first knuckle. He took great delight into the other’s cry of pleasure. He kept on repeating his name, or how good he felt. Seungmin was pleased.

When he finally removed his tongue, he heard the other whining. A soft kiss on his cheek was all it took for him to stop whining. “ _Good boy._ ” He kissed his cheek again. “ _What a good boy, my sweet and pretty warlock. So good_ ,” he kissed him at each praise. Changbin whined with pleasure, cheeks bright red. As he kissed and praised him, Seungmin didn’t forget his initial task, his index finger diving deeper inside of the warlock, using the little bit of saliva his mouth had let as lube. Only when he was about to insert a second finger, he took the bottle of lube from under his bed and added a bit of it. He knew Changbin loved to be surprised, so, he didn’t take time to warm up the cold lube, letting it drip onto his rim. The reaction was instantaneous, Changbin moaning loudly, his shoulders dropping. His entire body relaxed as Seungmin was fingering him.

He didn’t stop kissing his cheeks, going lower every time, soon being at the same levels as Changbin’s balls. After a quick glance at the dishevelled boy, he took a bit of one in his mouth, sucking on it. It was enough to make the boy shake with pleasure, his cock leaking with pre-cum. The demon removed his fingers, slowly, getting back up on his knees, both hands back on the warlock’s butt. “ _You good, honey?_ ” The other simply hummed. He threw a glance at him, a content smile on his face. Changbin had his eyes closed, his mouth wide open and, as he had imagined, with drool on the corner. “ _Lemme find a condom and I’ll make you go on cloud nine_.” He was about to search through his drawer when he felt a hand on his thigh.

“ _Just do it, I don’t care_.”

“ _You sure?_ ” He leaned over his body, kissing the corner of his mouth. Changbin hummed and nodded his head, his hand coming to Seungmin’s face, holding it as he kissed his lips messily. The demon took the diversion to enter him, delighted when his boyfriend moaned against his lips.

With each thrust the demon made, Changbin kept on diving deeper into the mattress. If Seungmin wasn’t holding onto his hip, he probably would be lying flat on his stomach by now. The demon quickened his pace, only to be interrupted by his phone lightening up from a call. It wasn’t the first time, since he had thrown it onto the bed. Annoyed, he grabbed it and took the call, only to be met with his client’s voice.

“ _Hello?_ ” He stopped moving at once, one hand coming to Changbin’s cock so that he wouldn’t whine. “ _You see, I did read your text,_ ” Seungmin continued caressing his boyfriend’s shaft, his tone getting more and more annoyed. “ _However, if I was free at the moment, I would have answered. Which is not the case,_ ” He stopped talking, listening to his client whining about how important it was that Seungmin rescued his daughter. Even more annoyed, Seungmin started to move his hips again, in slow but rough thrusts. “ _I’m actually pretty busy, right now. And it is way more important than answering your thousands of texts and calls._ ” Changbin groaned a bit, biting onto the pillow to keep quiet. “ _Oh, you want to know what I’m doing?_ ” He waited for the other to answer. “ _Come on, are you sure? Oh, well._ ” Amused, he leaned over Changbin’s back, the phone still against his ear but now closer to Changbin’s face. “ _Honey, would you mind letting that client know what we are busy doing?_ ” He punctuated his question with a deep, hard thrust, Changbin only able to moan loudly. “ _Oh, yeah, right, you can’t talk right now. I’ll just tell him, then._ ” Seungmin couldn’t help but laugh loudly as he straightened his back again. “ _Sir, with all the little respect I can have for you, I’m busy fucking my boyfriend senseless._ ” There was no shame in his voice, not even an ounce of embarrassment as he listened to a very embarrassed client apologizing. “ _Yes, sure. Yes, let’s do that._ ” He then hung up and threw his phone on the floor, quickening his pace once again, annoyed for good.

It didn’t last long before Changbin crumbled onto the bed as he came, moaning the demon’s name loud enough for the whole building to know. A few more thrusts and it was Seungmin’s turn to come, deep inside the warlock. He kept on moving, riding his high and taking advantage of the other’s oversensitivity.

“ _You’re so good, so good like this_.” Changbin shivered at the praise, only to arch his back and wordlessly beg for more.

Seungmin lied down on his bed, exhausted, Changbin lying next to him, his head on his shoulder, eyes closed. He wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him closer as he kissed his forehead.

“ _What did he even want?_ ” The warlock mumbled, referring to the demon’s client.

“ _Wanted to know when I’ll do the job_.”

“ _You could’ve answered once we were done, baby. Oh god that’s so embarrassing_ ,” he hid his face against his shoulder, the demon giggling and bringing him closer.

The next day, Seungmin woke up in an empty bed. He checked his phone to read the client’s texts again, putting his clothes on as he read. He put his knife on his belt, put his shoes on and left his apartment.

It didn’t take long. He drove to an abandoned house, killed a few men that were guarding the door, freed the crying girl that was hanged by the hands to the ceiling, lifting her on his shoulder and he left. He took her to the designated address his client had given, not even caring if she needed any medical assistance—she probably did. His client arrived; he gave him the girl in exchange of his money. He didn’t care anymore. He wanted to get rid of this client as soon as possible. Once he got the money, and after counting to make sure, he got back to his car and left.

If it had been the only time he was annoyed by a job, it would have been fine. But it wasn’t. It happened more and more. Words spread that he also did some rescues, so now he got a whole new type of clients. And, every time he got annoyed by a job, he came to Changbin to vent. Changbin didn’t mind, or at least didn’t voice it out.

It was one of those days. Seungmin just finished a particularly annoying job and drove straight to Changbin’s house. He entered the house without knocking, got rid of his shoe without a word, walking to the kitchen where he knew Changbin was. He got rid of his blood-stained shirt, circling the warlock’s waist with his arms.

“ _Shit,_ ” he jumped with surprise, almost dropping his bowl. “ _Can’t you at least say something, Min?_ ”

“ _S’ry_.” He kissed his neck, bringing his body closer to the other’s.

“ _How was work?_ ” He tried to get back to his potion, ignoring the demon’s hips moving against his.

“ _’Noying_ ,” he didn’t even make an effort into articulating. He just wanted to get rid of his stress. And Changbin knew that.

They barely exchanged a few more words that Changbin was lying down on his kitchen floor, Seungmin between his legs and kissing his neck.

It’s not that they didn’t like it, because they did. It’s not that they didn’t enjoy it either, because they did. It’s just that it’s the only thing they did, now.

Seungmin was the first to voice it out. He went to Changbin’s place one day, after yet another annoying stressful day at work. The warlock, hearing him in the corridor, stopped what he was doing, already getting undressed. It’s when it hit him. Seungmin stopped in his track, staring at who was supposed to be his boyfriend, getting ready to get laid without even exchanging a word. He took a step towards him, taking both of his hands in his.

“ _We’re just fuck buddies, Binnie_ ,” the demon said in a soft voice. He had tears in his eyes, ready to run along his cheeks.

It’s when Changbin realized the situation, too. They really had gone from lovers to friends with benefits. None of them had seen it coming. It pained them.

They sat on Changbin’s couch, talking it out. They knew it was beyond fixing, so, the best option was to break up. It didn’t mean leaving each other, though. It would’ve been too much to ask. They remained as friends, simply removed the label on them. Seungmin nodded with a smile on his face and went home. He, for what might have been the first time, cried himself to sleep. He wished he could die on the spot, cry so hard his body would give up and even his demon blood wouldn’t be enough to save him. It didn’t happen. He woke up the next day and feigned happiness.

Around a year after breaking up, Seungmin was still friend with Changbin, still as close as before. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t still in love with him. Changbin was special. He was an ethereal being, that deserved all the love and joy of the world. This is partly why Seungmin never managed to give up on him.

“ _You did what?_ ”

“ _I retired_ ,” Seungmin repeated, uninterested. Changbin took the cup of tea out of his hand, forcing him to look straight into his eyes.

“ _Why?_ ”

“ _Not fun anymore, just boring_.” He turned his head back to its original position, grabbing the cup again.

“ _What about your apartment? How are you going to pay the rent?_ ” Changbin seemed way more worried than Seungmin.

“ _I still have lots of money saved from my previous jobs. I can take a part-time job too. I’ll find a way_.”

“ _Won’t you miss killing?_ ”

“ _I can kill anyone anytime_ ,” he smiled to himself, thrilled by the sole idea of killing an innocent in the street.

“ _Don’t you dare go to jail_.” The warlock pushed him by the shoulder, half-angry half-joking.

Seungmin lived a peaceful life, now that he was done with killing. Sure, he missed going on missions. He missed the thrill it gave to his life. Now, it was just plain boring. Until that one day…

He was lying on his couch, a movie playing on his TV, when his phone rang. He barely took the time to look at the screen when he picked up.  
“ _Is this Kim Seungmin?_ ” The stranger’s voice asked. He hummed. “ _My friend has been kidnapped_.”

“ _And so, you’re calling me, because?_ ” He would’ve been lying if he said it didn’t bring back memories.

“ _Changbin said you could help_.”

“ _Then tell Changbin he should shut his cakehole a bit more_ ,” he giggled at his own words. “ _I’m not doing this anymore, and I’m certainly not helping a stranger_.”

“ _Please, I’m begging you. Please_ ,” the stranger sounded on the verge of tears. “ _Changbin said you’d help us, that you’d help me. He told me—Changbin told me you could help, Kim Seungmin_.”

“ _I’m sorry, I retired_.” Seungmin wasn’t sorry at all.

“ _Please, Changbin said_ _you’d help_.” In such a short amount of time, it was already the fourth time that stranger mentioned Changbin’s name. It annoyed him.

“ _Why would Changbin even send you?_ ” He yelled. “ _He never sends anyone to me, so why would he send you? Are you his new boyfriend or what?_ ” He heard the stranger laugh over the phone. “ _What’s so funny, huh?_ ” He dived into his anger, not even listening to the man on the other end of the line, mumbling to himself. “ _I should’ve never dated a warlock._ ”

“ _I’m not—I’m not Changbin’s boyfriend. I promise, I’m really not. I just—I just went to him for help and he—he just gave me your number. Please. Please can we meet and talk?_ ”

Seungmin wanted to go on a mission. He missed the action and the thrill. Still, he got wary over time, and he was even warrier with this stranger. It was odd, everything was odd. Why would Changbin even mention him? The stranger kept on pleading, for so long, that Seungmin heard himself accepting the offer.

It wasn’t his usual way of doing, he never really met with his clients. But he wasn’t a contract killer anymore. He was just helping one of his ex-boyfriend’s friend, that was all. Were they friends? It wasn’t the time to overthink!

Seungmin took one of his notebooks—he usually wrote on those alone, at home, copying from phone calls and text messages—and went to the café the stranger had mentioned. It wasn’t hard to spot him. He got that one detail that changed it all; said stranger was a vampire. He saw him right away, drawn by his scent and aura.

“ _Just tell me what you expect of me_ ,” the demon said as he sat in front of the vampire, startling him. He was clearly taken aback, looking at the demon from head to toe, gulping loudly.

The demon opened his notebook on the table, scribbling on it as the vampire explained that his friend—a vampire too—had been kidnapped by another vampire—older, whom he didn’t know anything about. He then pointed an arrow from the kidnapped vampire to the vampire asking for the rescue, one from the kidnapping vampire to the kidnapped vampire, some others to information he got along the story. He was already focusing on a possible plan, when he heard the vampire in front of him giggling.

“ _What’s funny?_ ” He looked up, voice stern, eyes entirely black. The vampire had his eyes focused on his notebook. He then, finally, looked up, finally facing Seungmin’s black eyes.

“ _Wh—_ " He choked on his own saliva.

“ _Oh, so, you came to me without knowing what I was?_ ” He laughed loudly, a sly smile on his face that only made the vampire uncomfortable. He blinked his eyes to their brown colour. “ _You should learn better than to come see a demon without knowing_ ,” he leaned over the table to whisper in the other’s ear. Seeing the distressed look in his eyes, he wondered if he should clarify the few myths around demons. Still smiling, he added; “ _Don’t worry, I’m not here to make a deal_.” He sat back on his chair; arms crossed against his chest. “ _Or maybe I will, do you have anything to offer?_ ” The vampire’s mouth fell open, eyes quivering in panic. Seungmin laughed again, even louder. He felt a few eyes on them, not that he cared. “ _I’m just joking, let’s rescue your friend and never see each other again_.”

The vampire coughed his embarrassment away, nodding and shaking hands with the demon.

“ _Why did you even give him my number?_ ”

“ _I thought you’d miss your old job_ ,” Changbin circled his waist with his arms, bringing his face closer to his.

“ _Lies_.”

“ _You’re great at it_.” He nuzzled his nose against his cheek, trying to force a smile onto his face.

“ _I know_.”

“ _You miss the excitement_.” He brushed his nose against the demon’s one.

“ _What’s the real reason? Come on, you can tell me_.”

“ _What did you think of him?_ ” He straightened his back, staring at him.

“ _He’s…ok? No threat at all, maybe a bit naïve_.”

“ _No, no, like… physically._ ”

“ _Oh_ ,” Seungmin looked to the side, trying to hide the slight pain that ran through his body. “ _Tall, pretty attractive. Don’t know what you want to hear_.”

“ _He’s quite pleasing to look at, right?_ ” The demon could see the little sparks in the warlock’s eyes. He understood pretty quickly what had happened. He didn’t want to admit it. He wished it wasn’t true. “ _I just want to help him and get to know him_.” The warlock’s words were daggers into his stomach.

Really, Seungmin was doing this for Changbin. He wasn’t doing this for anyone else, at the beginning.

A few days later, Seungmin had already mastered a full plan. He simply hadn’t thought about a few parameters. One simple text from the vampire and he realized he had forgotten a bit too big of a detail. He didn’t have to do this job alone.

When Seungmin met the other vampires, it was a bit awkward.

“ _And you’re supposed to… help?_ ”

“ _Felix, stop_.”

Seungmin looked around, trying to grasp the situation. He had expected the vampire he had met to open the door. He already found it odd enough to walk through an entire forest, with Changbin next to him. He wasn’t ready for a blond freckled vampire to open the door. For a second, he wondered if he was at the right place. There couldn’t be two houses lost in the middle of a forest, right? He followed him to the living room, Changbin walking through the house as if he had already been there—had he?

After introducing themselves, Seungmin listened to their _plan_ , Changbin barely paying attention as he threw heart eyes at the tall vampire. The demon tried to ignore them, focusing on his task.

“ _You have a bond with him, right?_ ” He asked the blond freckled one.

“ _I think? Well, yes. I’m not sure I—_ ”

“ _Do you have one or not? It’s a simple yes-no question_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” the older one answered in his stead. “ _He has one_.”

“ _Ok then, here’s how we’ll do this_.” Seungmin took his notebook out of his handbag, explaining his masterplan. There was nothing difficult with his plan, yet they didn’t seem pleased.

“ _What? What’s wrong?_ ” He closed his notebook, looking at each one of them.

“ _Is it really necessary to kill them?_ ”

“ _Do you want me to rescue your friend, yes or no?_ ”

“ _But, do you really need to kill them if it’s not necessary?_ ” The tall one kept on asking.

“ _I’ll kill if necessary, good for you?_ ” He was getting annoyed.

They all hummed in approval, and the plan was settled that way.

They were three very interesting individuals, Seungmin realized once he got home. One was desperate to save his friend, warm heart and noble intentions, yet Seungmin couldn’t help but dislike him as his ex-boyfriend was visibly interested in him. Another one, the blond freckled one, was quite interesting. Clearly inexperienced, Seungmin could smell his power from miles away. He was a very interesting being, who surely needed a few millenniums of freedom to understand who he truly is—Seungmin would gladly take time to study him, if he didn’t care so little about vampires. And the last one, the older of them three, he was wounded. Wounded by love. Seungmin could see himself in him. He could see right through his head, all the fantasies he created and lived within. The demon knew he could end up like him if Changbin were to disappear from his life one day.

Difficulties arose from the very beginning. Felix, the blond freckled vampire, went to sleep in hope to reach the kidnapped vampire’s location. The older of them three, Minho, stayed beside him, checking on him in case anything wrong happened. The tall vampire, Hyunjin, waited in the living room with Changbin and Seungmin.

Not even an hour later, the two vampires came back, with the saddened news that he couldn’t locate him. “ _It was too dark_ ,” he said. Seungmin was getting annoyed.

“ _Do you have any of his belongings?_ ”

“ _Like what?_ ” Minho asked, already looking through the missing vampire’s bedroom.

“ _I don’t know like, a phone, clothes, anything._ ” He barely had time to end his sentence that he received a shirt on the face. He threw a glance at Minho, threatening him wordlessly.

Seungmin took the shirt with him, going outside in the forest to perform the ritual. He could have done it in the living room, but to be honest, he couldn’t bare seeing Hyunjin and Changbin together one more minute.

He threw the shirt on the dirty floor, reciting the ritual with both of his hand opened towards the ground. Flames appeared around the piece of clothing, engulfing it. Seungmin’s eyes became entirely black, the edges glowing bright red.

Once he came back inside, he threw a piece of paper on the coffee table. “ _That’s the address._ ”

Hyunjin took the paper in his hand, entering the address on his phone. “ _You sure? That’s a factory_.”

“ _I saw him there. I’m going there, stay here if you want, I don’t care_.” He took his handbag and his jacket, already leaving the house.

They all took place in his car, Changbin on the passenger seat and the three vampires squashed in the backseat. The demon checked that his knife was still in place on his belt and started the ignition.

It was a short ride to the factory. On the road, they recapitulated the plan; kill only if necessary, take care of the _old vampire_ , rescue the kidnapped one.

Seungmin parked the car not far from the factory, yet not close enough to be seen. “ _I’ll go check, stay here_.” He got out of his car, disappearing in thin dust before appearing again. “ _Ok, there’s five vampires guarding the door_.”

“ _What?_ ” Hyunjin yelped. Seungmin didn’t miss the way he held Changbin’s hands, it infuriated him.

He disappeared again, appearing in front of the five guards, his knife out. They walked towards him, fangs out. Seungmin laughed, pissed of enough to get playful. He blinked his eyes to their original black state, throwing his knife at the first vampire. It ended up right on his Adam’s apple. He moved his index finger from left to right, the knife moving on its own as it cut through the vampire’s throat, the creature only able to gargle and choke on his blood. With his other hand, Seungmin pushed the four other guards to the door, gaining enough time to take his knife back.

“ _Come on, let’s have fun_.” He dived straight into the vampires, planting his knife into their stomach even if he knew it would do them no harm. He just loved the noise it made when going through their skin. He ignored the few bites and scratches he got in the fight, cutting the vampire’s head in one move. He could have given mercy to the last one, as he was already on his knees and begging for it. Yet, when he thought back to Changbin and Hyunjin’s hands clenched together, it only fuelled his anger and he cut his head with little to no hesitation.

When he turned back, he saw Changbin walking towards him, the three vampires frozen on their spot as they stared at the lifeless corpses.

“ _Was this really necessary?_ ” the warlock asked, a hand on his shoulder. Seungmin nodded his head as an answer.

Changbin opened the door to the abandoned factory, only to be faced with a corridor full of vampires. Seungmin sighed very loudly, enough to get everyone’s attention. He already had his bloody knife back in his hand, motioning the four men to stay behind him.

He walked through the corridor, beheading one vampire after the other, protecting the four men behind him when a few guards tried to walk past him. He took great pleasure in hearing them choked on their blood, the sound of his knife racking against the walls and their bones. He also took pleasure in each flinch Hyunjin had, wondering if Changbin would still like him if he ended up being such a coward.

At the end of the corridor was another door. He looked behind him, making sure every vampire was dead by snapping his fingers, all the bodies burning from the inside. A few of them cried in pain before dying, it made Seungmin smile.

“ _You all ready?_ ” He whispered to the men behind him. They all nodded.

Seungmin pushed the door opened with his foot. It made a loud noise as it banged onto the wall. The room it opened too was in pitch darkness, forcing them to squint their eyes.

“ _Chan!_ ” Felix yelled, being the only one to register the vampire lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

Seungmin didn’t get time to look at him, as he got pushed by the other vampire in the room. He pushed him back into the room, only to receive a punch in the face, a low grunt escaping him as his head rang a bit by the shock, his eyes getting watery.

“ _No! Don’t let him go!_ ” Minho shouted.

“ _I’ll take care of it!_ ” Changbin barely ended his sentence that he started to run after the vampire.

“ _Chan, we’re here. I’m here_ ,” Felix’s voice came from the inside of the room. Seungmin was too preoccupied with staring at his ex-boyfriend’s figure disappearing in the long corridor to register what was happening behind him. “ _Are you ok? Can you walk?_ ” Felix asked, to the rescued vampire.

“ _I can’t move, I can’t—_ ” The vampire stopped talking, taking a deep breath. “ _There’s—He said there’s a needle and—It’s poison I can’t—_ ”

Seungmin joined them right in time to see Felix pulling the man into a hug, only to pull out a needle out of his back and to throw it on the floor.

“ _We’ll get you out, now_.” Felix’s voice was soft, Seungmin could see the softness and love dripping out of his voice.

The young vampire held onto the rescued one, forcing him onto his feet. Seungmin stayed frozen next to Hyunjin, staring at the man he didn’t know. He met his eyes, wondering what he had went through to be in such a state he couldn’t even heal himself.

“ _Let’s go_ ,” Changbin said once he’s back at the door, not even entering the room.

When Seungmin turned his head to look at him, he instantly spotted the black dust on his hands. They exchange a knowing look, not a word spoken between them as they leave the place.

Felix and Minho were holding onto the rescued vampire—Chan, as he learned—walking at the front as Hyunjin, Changbin and Seungmin walked at the back.

“ _I’d say it’s a success, right?_ ” Seungmin tried to lighten the mood, nudging Changbin by the shoulder.

“ _You didn’t need to slaughter them_.” Hyunjin pointed at the few bodies they had already walked past.

“ _Oh, come on. You think they would’ve let you walk through like that?_ ”

They kept on bickering, until Changbin took Seungmin’s hand in his. It distracted him enough that he stopped talking almost completely.

The three vampires in front of them stopped all of a sudden, Hyunjin bumping onto Minho’s back. Changbin and Seungmin stopped millimeters before bumping onto the other two, eyes widening in surprise.

“ _What’s wrong? Why did we stop?_ ” Hyunjin looked over Minho’s shoulder, his eyes immediately darting to look at Chan. “ _Oh no! Is he—Is he ok?_ ” He asked Changbin, his full attention now on him.

“ _He will be once we get him out of here, and once he gets treated for his wounds_ ,” Seungmin grunted.

They walked again, Seungmin blinking his eyes back to their brown colour, going out the latest. Chan looked at the factory confusion evident in his eyes, he was clearly discovering the place. Seungmin stared at him, only to be met with his stare. He scoffed, leaving the five men to go to his car.

“ _Thank you, for helping us_ ,” Hyunjin told Changbin, both of his hands in his.

Seungmin eyed them, from the inside of his car, as Changbin tiptoed to whisper in Hyunjin’s ear. The demon closed his eyes for a second, burying his jealousy deep inside of him.

Seungmin focused his eyes on the road as Minho helped the rescued vampire to sit in the backseat, then Felix sat next to him and Minho at the far end. Hyunjin sat next to him, to his displeasure. Changbin stayed outside of the car, next to the passenger door, sharing a knowing look with Hyunjin. Seungmin disliked it, even more when the vampire giggled.

“ _Ok, see you later then?_ ” Changbin hummed as an answer, tapping twice on the car’s roof, stepping back to watch them leave. Seungmin waved him goodbye, even if he knew he’d find him back in front of the forest.

The ride seemed longer than before. Chan even got time to fall asleep, only after asking where they were heading. Seungmin would have scoffed louder if the situation wasn’t that awkward. He felt out of place, stuck in the middle of a family reunion.

Seungmin parked the car in front of the forest, waiting until Changbin arrived, in his own car. They all got out of the car, except for Felix and Chan. The latter was still asleep, the other holding him and waiting for him to wake up. Seungmin sat on his car hood, ignoring Minho who was talking to himself, and Hyunjin and Changbin who were openly flirting in front of him.

“ _Hey. Hey, Chan, wake up_.” He heard from inside of the car. “ _Are you ok?_ ” Felix asked.

Seungmin wanted this to end already. He cleared his throat, trying to catch the two lovers’ attention. Felix kept on talking to Chan, clearly oblivious to Seungmin’s annoyance.

The demon cough loudly, earning a laugh from Felix; “ _Yes, Seungmin. We’ll stop, don’t cough louder than that_.”

Felix got out of the car, helping Chan out. Seungmin grunted when no one moved and came to help the vampire, putting his arm around his shoulders without even asking for permission.

They walked him back to the house. As soon as they entered the place, Changbin disappeared with Hyunjin in the vampire’s room, Minho going straight to the kitchen. Seungmin barely had time to see him get a cup of coffee that Felix walked towards the living room. They sat Chan on the couch, the other vampire next to him and holding his hand.

Seungmin stared at the wounded vampire, trying to analyse which wounds needed healing first. He sighed, ripping the man’s clothes to reveal even more cuts and wounds.

“ _What the fuck did he do to you?_ ” The demon muttered under his breath, not even caring to hear an answer—if they were even able to give him one. He kneeled before the vampire, brushing his hand over a few of the minor cuts, healing them with his touch.

He then took care of the wounds in his ankle, replacing the bone with one push. The vampire screamed in pain, the other one caressing his hand as if it’d help.

“ _Keep quiet_ ,” the demon ordered before healing another wound on the vampire’s foot.

“ _I’d love to see you try and keep quiet_ ,” the vampire answered.

It was the first words they exchanged. Seungmin liked him instantly. He liked the powerful aura he had even in that decaying state. He liked the sarcasm that overflooded his words. He liked everything about Chan’s attitude. It still didn’t mean he wasn’t wary of him; he was a vampire after all.

Once he was done with all the minor wounds, the one that didn’t require anything too bloody, Seungmin went onto the more important ones. He located them and worked from here.

It was a deep cut in his thigh, deep enough that Seungmin could see his muscle. The demon bit onto his bottom lip as he slid a finger along the cut, opening it wider. Chan grunted in pain. He then dug his fingers inside of the wound, searching for the damaged muscle. With each move he made, the vampire grunted or yelped in pain. He sometimes even flinched, only earning a slap from Seungmin on his other thigh.

“ _Can you please stop whining so much?_ ” Seungmin removed his hand from his thigh, staring at the blood dripping from it.

“ _Oh, yes, sure, excuse me to be in pain when you have your literal hand going through a cut in my thigh_ ,” Chan scoffed, painfully sarcastic and staring right into his eyes.

“ _Just bear it five more minutes, if you want to walk again._ ” He dug his finger inside the wound once more, the vampire holding his cry as much as possible.

The demon worked his way through the vampire’s flesh, sliding his finger along the muscle. He knew it will need Changbin’s help to heal correctly.

“ _So, how’s it going?_ ” Said warlock asked, sitting on the couch next to Felix.

“ _I’m almost done, just wait a few more minutes and then you can do your stuff_.”

“ _Ok, I’ll go prepare it now_.” Changbin got up as soon as he sat down, about to leave when the vampire called his name. Seungmin stopped his movement to look up at the scene, his ex-boyfriend waiting for the vampire to ask his question away.

“ _Prepare what? What are you going to do?_ ”

“ _Oh, so, no one told you? Well, it’d be funnier to let you see it for yourself, then_.” The warlock chuckled before leaving the room.

“ _What?_ _What is that supposed to mean?_ ” Felix and Seungmin chuckled at his reaction. “ _What is that supposed to mean?_ ” Chan repeated, a bit irritated.

“ _Everything will be fine, love_.” Felix kissed his cheek. “ _Don’t you trust me?_ ” He giggled against his ear, Chan closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

“ _I trust you,_ ” he whispered.

Seungmin groaned, disgusted by the sight of the two lovers. It only reminded him of his failed relationship, of how alone he was.

Pissed, he went back to work inside of the vampire’s thigh, repairing his muscle and tendons, not caring at all if he was wincing in pain. Once he was done, he got up on his feet, eyes focused on the bloody thigh and arms in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Changbin coming from the kitchen. It was his cue to leave.

He entered the bathroom, staring at his reflection. A sudden wave of emotions ran through him, he wanted to burst into tears. To cry so hard, he would disappear from this world. He inhaled sharply, his bloody hands under the running water.

He heard Changbin’s voice from the living room; “ _If I tell you now, it’ll spoil the surprise. Can’t you wait a tiny bit longer?_ ”

Changbin’s potion worked perfectly—as always. It worked even better than expected, as Chan ended up slapping Changbin in the face before falling asleep with exhaustion. Seungmin was ready to punch him in the face for that slap, yet Changbin only laughed it off and walked out of the house with the demon.

“ _You’re going home?_ ”

“ _I need to talk to you_ ,” the demon said instead of answering.

They both parked their car in front of Changbin’s house, the warlock preparing tea as soon as he got inside.

“ _What did you want to talk about?_ ”

“ _Which spell did you cast?_ ”

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about_ ,” he feigned ignorance, focused on his boiling water.

“ _I saw your hands. What did you do, Binnie?_ ”

The warlock came to face the demon, eyes staring right into his. Seungmin expected him to reveal the spell he had used, not for him to lift two cups and ask which one he wanted.

“ _Red one. You know it. Now, tell me_.” He couldn’t get angry at him. He loved him too much.

And Changbin was proven unable to lie longer to him, as he resigned into telling him the truth.

“ _I used a tracking spell, so that I could find his location and give it to Hyunjin. I know Chan wants his revenge_.”

Seungmin would have preferred not to know, only getting a bit more wounded by the reason of his spell.

“ _And? Because tracking spells don’t leave that much dust_.”

“ _Ok maybe I cursed him_ ,” Changbin finally admitted, the demon only laughing loudly.

He couldn’t help himself but to help him. Changbin would check on his tracking spell, writing the location on a piece of paper and Seungmin would go check on the vampire. He usually wouldn’t do much, gathering books and objects. Seungmin was quick to catch on his plan; summoning Satan. He was a fool to even tempt that, so Seungmin kept it mostly to himself, knowing it was a suicidal plan.

Changbin was getting closer and closer to Hyunjin every day, Seungmin watching them from the side, wondering if he should say something or not. He wanted Changbin to be happy, sure, but was he really ready to see him love someone else? He was still hanging onto his memories, when the warlock had turned the page a long time ago.

Right after checking on the vampire’s location, Seungmin went to Changbin’s place, getting in with no warning as he usually did.

“ _You could knock like everyone else_ ,” the warlock stated, without even turning around.

“ _You know it’s me anyway_.” Seungmin sat on the couch next to him. “ _So, how was your date?_ ”

“ _Why? You’re jealous?_ ” The warlock put his cup back on the coffee table, then and finally turning to face Seungmin, staring into his black eyes. “ _Oh, you are._ ” Seungmin panicked, not even aware that his eyes had turned black. He blinked to get them brown again, trying to hide his blatant jealousy. “ _You can’t hide the truth from me, Min_.”

“ _Don’t call me that_ ,” he blurted out, flustered.

“ _Why not?_ ” Changbin chuckled, leaning a bit closer to him. Seungmin was getting more and more flustered.

“ _You didn’t answer my question_.”

“ _It went well,_ ” he went back to his original position, taking his cup of tea back and taking a sip of it.

“ _You know, you should tell them what you did_.” Seungmin leaned back against the couch, sitting more comfortably.

“ _Why should I?_ ”

“ _Because maybe they’d wanna know what happened back there_ ,” he took a journal that was lying around the couch, not really reading it. He just needed a distraction, so that his eyes would stay brown.

“ _Put that down_ ,” Changbin tossed the journal from his hands. “ _I’ll tell them if they ask_.”

“ _Oh, Binnie_.” Seungmin giggled, pushing him lightly on the shoulder, still hardly enough to make him spill some of his tea.

“ _I’m gonna banish you if you do this again_ ,” Changbin grunted. “ _My new jeans! Seriously?_ ” He got up from his couch, leaving the room to change probably. Seungmin laughed, vanishing before he could get back and yell at him.

Days passed, and Seungmin was forced to keep track of a suicidal vampire while Changbin was going on dates with his crush. It was painful to watch, even more to admit. Each time he went to his ex-boyfriend’s place to give him the latest news on the vampire’s whereabouts, it’d also be forced to hear about Hyunjin. Most of the time, he’d disappear before the warlock could finish his sentence. He didn’t want to hear about him. He wasn’t ready. Still, he couldn’t bear not to know. Which is why he kept on asking about him, always running away cowardly whenever he got an answer.

“ _Why are you always doing this?_ ” Changbin growled as soon as Seungmin appeared on his couch, uninvited.

“ _Because it’s fun_ ,” the demon took a discarded cup of tea without even sparing a glance at him. “ _So, is he even a good kisser?_ ”

Changbin walked behind the couch, his hand ending flat against the back of Seungmin’s head, pushing him forward as he was about to drink. The demon cursed, tea all over his T-shirt. The warlock laughed. “ _You’re really jealous, how cute that is_.”

“ _I’m just curious. And, you know, I just thought you’d tell him the truth now that you got this close_ ,” Seungmin had a snarky smile on his face once he saw the warlock’s reaction. “ _I guess even a kiss isn’t good enough for you to be honest? Aren’t you ashamed?_ ”

Changbin leaned over the couch, his hand underneath Seungmin’s chin, his fingers pressing on both side of his face, forcing him to pucker his lips. “ _It’s not because you’re Satan’s son, or my ex, or a, quote unquote, retired hitman, that I won’t cast you out_.” He then let go of his face, taking the cup of tea out of his hand. Seungmin simply laughed at the threat, trying to hide his flustered state. He was disappointed, as those situations usually ended up in a heavy make out session. But now that they were separated, that Hyunjin was there, Changbin wasn’t as playful. Seungmin was sad, disappointed, lonely.

Seungmin was jealous. He was beyond hiding it, at this point. He was heavily jealous and wanted to keep Changbin to himself. He was completely aware of how unhealthy that was. He was a demon, what was he even expecting of himself? He couldn’t help himself but go to the warlock’s house every day, even if he had nothing to tell him. No news about the suicidal vampire, no question to ask, nothing to do but to look at him work, hear him rant about his dates… Oh, he wished he could go deaf sometimes, but no. No, he had to listen to Changbin’s happy tone whenever Hyunjin was mentioned. He was in love. Changbin was deep in love, and Seungmin could do nothing about it.

“ _Well, then he started to ask me about demons so, I answered his questions_.”

“ _What kind of questions?_ ” Seungmin sat on Changbin’s lap as soon as the warlock had sat on the couch.

“ _Well, how demons are made, why you came to Earth…_ ”

“ _And you told him? I can’t believe you told him that_ ,” Seungmin groaned, faking an annoyed tone.

“ _Come on, Seungmin. I really like him, ok_." Those words were painful to hear.

“ _You said the same about me, but here we are_.” He laughed it off, nuzzling his nose against the other’s cheek.

“ _Yeah, and even if I were to remind you why we broke up, you’d still sit on my lap every day like you can’t move on_ ,” he dug his finger in Seungmin’s side every two words, the demon moving around as it tickled, falling on the couch next to the warlock. He tried to ignore the last few words, as they were all too true.

“ _You used to love that_ ,” he whined, sitting with his knees up against his chest, still snuggled against Changbin’s side like a lost puppy.

“ _Key word, ‘used to’._ ” He didn’t make any effort into pushing the demon aside, which pleased him more than he’d care to admit.

`they stayed on the couch for a moment, Changbin then asking if he wanted to watch a movie. They agreed on a horror movie, Changbin making popcorns while Seungmin started the movie. Quickly into the movie, Seungmin lost interest. He regretted choosing a movie with vampires, as it only reminded him of Hyunjin. Until it reminded him of the suicidal vampire, they somehow forgot to check on for a few weeks now.

“ _Maybe we should check on that_ ,” he finally said, mouth full of popcorns, eyes still focused on the TV screen.

“ _That what?_ ” Changbin looked away from the movie to stare at him.

“ _That guy, like, whoever he was, that you casted a spell on._ ”

“ _Do you even know how many people I cast spells on? Can’t you be more specific?_ ” The warlock took the TV remote, pausing the movie. Seungmin pointed his finger at the screen, so Changbin looked away. The movie was paused on a vampire.

“ _That guy who kidnapped your vampire’s vampire_.” He snorted at his own sentence, mostly in annoyance as he had admitted himself that Hyunjin was Changbin’s.

“ _Oh,_ ” Changbin’s face fell as realization hit him. “ _Did he move somewhere?_ ”

“ _Actually, your spell says that he hasn’t moved since yesterday_ ,” the demon took another handful of popcorns.

“ _What? No, that’s not—He’s always moving!_ ” Changbin got up from his couch, going straight to his kitchen where he kept the piece of paper with all the vampire’s whereabouts. “ _We should check what he’s doing, it could be big_ ,” he moved his finger along the words, stopping on the last place the vampire was seen.

Seungmin turned the TV off, putting his jacket back on as they prepared to leave the house.

The last place the vampire was seen, was an abandoned house. They checked the surroundings, it was empty. Still, Seungmin could sense a strong aura around it. He walked at the front, one hand holding Changbin’s, for his own reassurance that he was still behind him. Even if Seungmin knew the vampire’s ultimate plan was foolish, he wasn’t expecting this sight when he pushed the door open. There was a trap circle poorly drawn on the floor, blood on the floor, around the body, on the walls, a bit everywhere actually. The old vampire’s body lying on the floor next to the circle, his neck was turned the other way, his chest had a hole in it and his eyes were only two black holes.

“ _His heart is probably missing_ ,” Seungmin simply added once he saw the hole on the body.

“ _What hap—what happened?_ ”

“ _He summoned the Devil_.” The demon crouched down next to the body, unfazed by it. “ _He’s such a fool, believing legends and thinking he’s more powerful than him_.”

“ _Is he… Is he dead?_ ” Changbin babbled, visibly disoriented by the scene

“ _Very dead. Which is quite a shame, actually. I wished to be the one to kill him._ ” Seungmin spoke without thinking, only realizing it when Changbin questioned him further.

“ _Why? You don’t even know him._ ”

Seungmin got up from his spot, walking back to the warlock, taking both of his hands in his. “ _He hurt the one you love; he deserved it_.”

Changbin’s cheeks grew red, not knowing what to do in this situation. It soon became very awkward, Seungmin releasing his hands as if nothing had happened.

“ _I should—I should text Hyunjin_.”

And he did. One message sent and half an hour later the four vampires entered the house.

Chan pushed the door open, Seungmin was in front of the vampire’s body.

“ _What the fuck is going on here_ ,” the vampire asked, mouth falling in an ‘o’ shape.

“ _I swear, and really, I swear to God we found it like that!_ ” Changbin tried to explain himself.

“ _It? Who is th—_ ” One look from the vampire, and Seungmin moved to the side, revealing the body behind him. Chan stared at it, completely frozen.

“ _Hey, love, what’s going on, who is it?_ ” Felix asked, walking towards him. “ _Oh, love, are you alright? You must be rel—_ ” Chan fell on his knees before he could finish his sentence.

The other vampires, as well as Changbin, ran up to him, hands all over his body, asking him if he was alright. Seungmin looked at them, at the shaking and crying vampire. “ _How? Why? Who?_ ” Chan completely broke down, to the point Minho had to lift him up and force out of the room. They had to leave, far from the body.

They went to Changbin’s house, laying him down on the couch. The vampire wasn’t crying anymore, still sobbing every now and then.

“ _What happened?_ ” Hyunjin asked, eyes focused on the warlock only.

“ _I used the tracking spell, for weeks._ ”

“ _Weeks? And you told us only now?_ ” Felix sounded furious, which was understandable as they weren’t aware of this spell until now.

“ _Look, I’m sorry. If I had known it’d end this way, I would have told you sooner. The point is, he had oddly stopped moving so we went to check if everything was alright. I swear we found him like this, we didn’t do it!_ ” A silence fell upon them, all eyeing each other, trying to understand how any of this could have happened.

Chan sat upright on the couch, staring at Seungmin. The demon lifted his hands in the air, feeling wrongly accused; “ _I didn’t kill him_.”

“ _And why on earth would I believe you?_ ” Chan spat, angry.

“ _Well, if I were the one who killed him, I’d for sure have cut his legs afterwards, and I’d probably have ripped his lungs out too_ ,” the demon admitted bluntly. Changbin stared at him in disbelief.

“ _Ok, you know what? I’ll pretend you denied it outright._ ” The vampire got up from the couch, walking all the way to him, not even once looking away from his eyes.

There was an unspoken rivalry between them. They were both two powerful beings, and they knew it. Chan was angry and sure of Seungmin’s guiltiness, when the only thing the demon knew, was that he was wrongly accused for the sole reason of being a demon. He stared back at the vampire, his eyes slowly turning black until he felt Changbin’s hand sliding into his.

“ _Min, calm down, please_.”

It would have been effective if Chan hadn’t thrown a snarky remark at him. They were ready to fight, until Felix and Minho forced Seungmin out of the house. He could have snapped his fingers and thrown them on the walls, if it was not for the pleading look Changbin had given him.

Seungmin ignored them for a few months, after that. He disliked being accused wrongly, and after hearing that Changbin and Hyunjin were officially dating, he thought that taking his distance was the safest choice for him.

It sure was lonely, but it was way less painful. He still talked to the warlock, of course. He was his closest friend; he couldn’t erase him from his life just like that. He took a few jobs here and there, going back to killing. It was the only thing he was good at, anyway. Until he got an unexpected visit.

He was washing his knife covered in blood when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, only to be faced with the one vampire he thought hated him for life.

“ _Chan?_ ”

“ _Can I come in?_ ”

Seungmin nodded his head, opening the door a big wider. As soon as the vampire was inside, he closed the door, turning back to face him; “ _I’m actually very surprised that you came to see me_.”

“ _And I’m very surprised that you live in such a mess_ ,” Chan retorted, looking around the house.

“ _I’m not holding you; you can leave_.”

Chan snorted, turning around to stare at him; “ _Come on, your apartment is such a mess I don’t even know where to sit. No wonder you’re always at Changbin’s house_.”

“ _How do you know that?_ ”

“ _Hyunjin told me,_ ” the vampire took a step towards him, laughing a bit. “ _Look, I just have some questions._ ”

“ _I’m listening_.”

“ _How is it in hell?_ ” Seungmin choked on his own saliva. “ _Oh, come on Seungmin, you can’t be that surprised._ ”

“ _Oh, but I am!_ ” He took a step towards Chan, rubbing his face with his hand. It was unexpected. “ _Why are you suddenly interested in hell?_ ”

“ _Changbin said demons weren’t like we thought, and I guessed the best way to know would be to ask you_ ,” Chan lied his way through. Seungmin wasn’t stupid, he knew it was a lie. Still, he was curious to see where this was really going to lead.

He cleared out his couch, both of them sitting on it as Seungmin answered all the question the vampire had. He was honest for the most of them, even if he tried to be as vague as he could. Hell wasn’t a pleasing memory. He wanted to forget about it, as much as he could.

Chan left with all the answers he needed, only to come back the next day with more questions. It kept on happening. Chan kept on coming. It became some sort of routine, each time he stayed longer. Seungmin was determined to know what the vampire really needed him for.

Chan gave the game away, talking too much it slipped without him noticing.

“ _So, you want to summon my daddy?_ ” Seungmin asked in a mocking tone. They had grown close enough to joke around like this. It felt weird for Seungmin, to be close enough to this man that they could be considered as friends, when not even a month earlier they were ready to jump at each other’s throat.

“ _I need answers._ ”

“ _You want to kill him, that’s different_.”

“ _It’s my personal vendetta_.”

“ _It’s way more powerful than you, he’ll snap you dead in an instant_.”

“ _How am I supposed to make him powerless then?_ ” Chan finally got up from the couch, walking all the way to the kitchen to stop right next to him, looking over his shoulder.

“ _There’s an object we could use_.” Seungmin had taken one of his old books, which contained magical objects. He searched through the pages before stopping on one of the pages “ _This one would be easier_.” Seungmin pointed at the pages, where a pair of handcuffs were drawn. “ _What do you think, vampie?_ ”

“ _Isn’t that a bit kinky? And I told you to stop calling me that_.”

“ _I think it’s better if I un-hear that_ ,” they both laughed before focusing on the book again. “ _They’re special handcuffs, made with certain materials and one particular spell. Once put on a magical being, it unable their power for a certain amount of time_.”

“ _How long?_ ” Chan was interested.

“ _Mm depends on how strong they are, vampie. Could be forever, could be a few hours_.”

“ _Could you make one?_ ”

“ _Of course, I could._ ” The demon answered quickly. “ _But why would I mak—oh, ok. But let’s set some rules first._ ” He felt vulnerable, were they really friends at the end of the day? Was it safe enough for Seungmin to create an object that could be used against him?

“ _Sure, sure, tell me_.”

“ _Do not ever use it on me!_ ” The demon stated, in complete seriousness.

“ _Even in a wet dream I wouldn’t handcuff you_ ,” the vampire laughed.

“ _I don’t know if I should be offended or disgusted_.”

Once again, they laughed.

“ _Don’t use it on me either_ ,” Chan added before reading the page more clearly.

It took a few days of research for Seungmin to locate all the ingredients required to make the handcuffs. It took him two more days before he could forge them, Chan always there to look at him.

“ _Come on, vampie. Personal space_.”

“ _Because you know what that is?_ ” The vampire laughed against his ear.

“ _If you don’t back up, I’ll fight you_.”

“ _Sexy_.”

“ _You’re disgusting, really_.”

Despite the few remarks, they laughed along. Seungmin was done with the handcuffs and had gathered all the other ingredients for his potion.

“ _Tonight?_ ”

“ _Tonight_ ,” the vampire repeated.

Once night fell on the city, Chan turned the TV off and moved all the furniture to the walls while Seungmin repeated the plan once again. They agreed on everything, the demon preparing the potion in the kitchen. Once it was done, he put it all in a glass and gave it to Chan. He then took the bowl with red paint—and a few drop of his blood, but who was to know?—and the brush, ready to draw the summoning circle on his floor, between the kitchen and the living room. Once he realized that Chan wasn’t drinking, he laughed.

“ _Come on, just drink it_.” The vampire sighed, only taking a small sip of the drink. “ _No but, like. Chug-a-lug, vampie._ ” He put both of his fists on his hips.

“ _What?_ ” Chan tilted his head to the side, clearly confused as to what he meant.

“ _Oh god. Quaff the glass._ ” He seemed to understand more clearly, finally drinking the glass in one go, only to retch afterwards. “ _Oh god, you’re such a wimp._ ” Seungmin finished drawing the summoning circle, going back to the vampire’s side. “ _You good to go with the spell?_ ” Chan had still a hand on his mouth, shaking his head sideways. He left to his kitchen and came back with a glass of water. “ _Now?_ ” Once Chan nodded his head, he took the paper with the spell on it, both of them reciting it.

The circle started to glow a bit, wind engulfing the room. Seungmin held onto his kitchen table, Chan holding the demon’s arm strongly. It felt like an indoor tornado.

“ _What’s going on?_ ” Chan yelled over the noise.

“ _How would I know? You think I do that in my free time?_ ”

They were too busy bickering to realize that the wind had stopped. The room suddenly became lighter, making them drop on their knees. Seungmin stared at the circle; empty.

“ _Did it work?_ ”

“ _It’s glowing, I’d say yes_ ,” the demon wasn’t really sure either.

“ _How long is that supposed to take?_ _When is he going to arrive?_ ” Chan turned his back on the circle. He groaned again, fists on his hips. “ _Who does he think he is? It’s not a restaurant, here_.”

“ _I always knew you were the smartest one._ ”

Seungmin recognized that voice instantly. He hadn’t heard it in centuries, but it created a fight or flight response in him. His eyes went black in a second, his demon self already on alert.

“ _It’s a lovely house that you have, but why would you call me all of a sudden?_ ” The voice continued.

Chan turned around; one hand behind his back, clasped around the handcuffs Seungmin had made.

“ _Why did you kill him?_ ” Chan muttered, visibly as angry as Seungmin.

“ _You might need to be a bit more specific with your question, Christopher_. _Who?_ ”

“ _My leader_ ,” Chan spat.

“ _But he tried to kill me first, Christopher_.” The Devil whined, showing him his neck.

Seungmin hated how easily Chan was provoked. He was about to start the plan too early, Seungmin had to step in, holding him by the wrist; “ _Not yet_ ,” he whispered in his ear.

Only then, he was seen by his _father_. Seungmin shuddered, hiding behind Chan’s figure. No, this wasn’t about him. What if he was mad at him, for leaving? He hadn’t faced him since then. Seungmin was scared.

“ _Come on, little one, why don’t you show me your face_.” Seungmin swallowed his saliva, hard, stepping in front of Chan with shaky legs. “ _Oh, how pretty you’ve become. You’ve killed a lot, I’m so proud of you, despite your treacherous leaving_.”

Seungmin didn’t even have time to process the words that Chan stepped in front of him, taking his hand in his. He was shaking with fear, with submission. He felt Chan’s fingers tapping in his palm twice. Seungmin blinked a few times, looking at the vampire next to him. Once he saw the handcuffs in Chan’s hand, he shook his head, turning back towards the Devil.

“ _What? You’re not scared anymore?_ ” The Devil asked. “ _Is it because of him?_ ” He pointed towards Chan, which simply made Seungmin laugh loudly.

“ _Ew, no._ ” Both the vampire and the demon said in unison.

Seungmin took a few steps back, Chan stepping inside the circle, the spell crashing onto him. Luckily, the potion worked correctly and counterattacked the spell. Seungmin still wondered how long it will last. It was a bit funny to watch, Chan getting towered by Satan itself, yet not cowering with fear. He waited for the right opportunity, making the Devil talk so much he’d have the opportunity to handcuff him. And he did. He succeeded. At Seungmin’s signal, even though he felt the crushing weight of Satan’s hands on his shoulders, Chan managed to handcuff him. Chan fell on the floor as soon as he had put them, swiped away by the Devil; “ _And what do you think you’ve achieved?_ ”

But Chan was easily provoked. A few words from the Devil and Chan lost focus, yelling and trying to harm the Devil with his vampire self.

“ _Chan! Chan, come on, stay focused!_ ” Seungmin yelled, to no avail. Chan was too deep in his anger to hear him.

The demon had been watching it all from the beginning, growing more and more anxious as Chan lost control of himself. He didn’t know what to do, sweating his anxiousness away. He didn’t intervene until he saw Satan breaking free from the handcuff, walking towards a weakened Chan. Seungmin bit hard on his tongue as he stepped into the circle, grabbing the vampire’s collar and dragging him out. They both fell on the floor in a loud thud, the Devil growling with exasperation.

“ _Come one! You’re no fun!_ _Do you really think this can stop me?_ ”

It should’ve worried the demon a bit more, but right now, all he decided to focus on, was the vampire next to him; “ _You ok, vampie?_ ” He moved the other’s hair from his face.

“ _Don’t_ ,” the vampire took long breath before continuing “ _Call me that_.” He closed his eyes, breathing with his mouth wide opened. Seungmin chuckled, relieved that he was ok.

“ _You know, Christopher… You’ve always been my favorite_.” The Devil said, gaining the two’s attention.

Chan got up from the floor, leaning on Seungmin. “ _What?_ ”

The Devil got to the edge of the circle, staring right into the vampire’s eyes. “ _I’ve been looking upon all of you, and I have to admit you really are the best one._ _I want to gratify you with a present_.” Seungmin tried to warn the vampire, yet he was ignored. “ _I can let you spend time with your family, your human family. For eternity. Or, you can stay here, with your little vampires. It’s your choice, now_.” Seungmin tugged on the other’s sleeve, trying to dissuade him silently. Chan seemed to ponder the thought, eyes too focused on the Devil, taking a few steps towards the circle. “ _Come on, Christopher. Isn’t the choice a bit too easy to make?_ ”

Seungmin finally took a step towards Chan, holding his arm with force. “ _You’re not actually considering it, right?_ ” Chan turned his head towards him, the answer evident in his eyes. Seungmin felt his heart sink a bit; “ _Come on, you’re joking, right?_ ”

“ _I haven’t seen them in centuries!_ ” Chan whisper yelled.

“ _They’re dead. And so should you be, if you weren’t a vampire._ ”

Chan lowered his head a bit, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Seungmin was ready to claim victory, thinking Chan was about to refuse the deal.

“ _I want to see them_.”

“ _Don’t accept that deal, Chan_.” Seungmin was almost pleading. Almost.

“ _Why not?_ ” The vampire didn’t let him answer, turning back to face the Devil, who was still trapped in the circle, offering his hand to Chan. He had this smug smile on his face, that Seungmin wanted oh so desperately to rip off.

The vampire breathed deeply, taking a step forward. Seungmin’s hand slid from his arm, but his grip tightened around his wrist. “ _Don’t_.” Chan stopped on his track. “ _It’s a trap, Chan_.”

“ _And what do you know about it?_ ” Once again, he looked back at the demon. His eyes were glowing red with anger. His jaw was clenched tightly, Seungmin would almost be scared if it were another circumstance.

“ _Chan, I’m a demon. We’re the same kind, I know his tricks!_ ” He tugged on the vampire’s wrist, pulling him towards him. Chan pulled back, trying to free his wrist.

“ _Let me make my own choice!_ ” He pulled again, his arm finally coming free but Seungmin was quick to hold it back, a bit tighter. “ _Let me go, Seungmin!_ ”

The Devil was just standing there, watching them bickering, close to the edge of the circle and ready to take Chan’s hand to seal the deal. He almost took it. In a desperate move, Seungmin pushed Chan to the side, not caring that he fell, erasing a small part of the circle with his shoe sole.

The Devil snickered with his rough voice, disappearing in thin dust. A blast of wind went through the room, all the lights flickered before shutting down, diving them into darkness for a few seconds. It then all went back to normal. Chan was lying on his side, Seungmin standing in front of an empty, broken circle.

“ _What did you do?_ ” Seungmin turned towards him, opening his mouth to talk. “ _Why did you do this?_ ”

Seungmin barely got time to react that Chan was pushing him to the wall. His back crashed onto it; “ _He was going to kill you!_ ”

“ _So that I could see my family!_ ” Chan clenched his fists, punching the wall right next to Seungmin’s head.

“ _What about your family here?_ ” Chan froze at those words, not even breathing. He opened his mouth to talk, a few gargled sounds escaped him. Seungmin got worried. He took the vampire by the shoulders, eyes instantly softening. “ _Hey, vampie. You ok?_ ”

Chan was sitting on the floor, rocking himself back and forth. Seungmin called Changbin, even though he wasn’t supposed to know about their little plan. He had a few missed calls anyway, from said boy.

Waiting for the warlock to arrive, he put his furniture back in place, to look the less suspicious possible.

When Changbin arrived, Chan was sitting on the couch, staring into the horizon. He was like empty inside, focused on the missed deal with Satan.

“ _What happened?_ ”

“ _Nothing much just—_ ”

“ _Seungmin quit the bullshit, what happened to him?_ ” Changbin pointed his hand towards Chan, visibly angry.

“ _He summoned Satan an—_ ”

“ _He what?_ ”

“ _It turned bad but—_ ”

“ _No shit it turned bad! Seungmin, the fuck?_ ” Changbin didn’t even let him finish a sentence. He was beyond pissed. “ _Do you have any idea on how worried the others are?_ ”

“ _You mean Hyunjin, right?_ ”

“ _All of them! It’s not the time for you to be jealous, Min._ ”

“ _Just tell them he’s ok_.” Seungmin stepped out of the room, secluding himself in his bedroom for a moment.

Once he came back, Chan was half asleep on his couch, half-sitting half-lying down. Changbin had his phone against his ear; “ _They’re worried_ ,” he mouthed to him.

“ _You should go home_ ,” Seungmin told Chan, walking towards the couch.

“ _I’m not ready to see them_.”

“ _And I’m not ready to spend the night with you, so go away_.” Seungmin sat on the couch, next to him, turning his eyes entirely black to fake a serious threat. He actually didn’t mind if Chan stayed over, he just didn’t want Changbin to be even more angry at him.

“ _What did he say?_ ”

“ _They’re worried for you_.”

Chan left, he went back to his own house and his family. Seungmin was left alone with Changbin. The warlock was still in his kitchen, sitting with his phone in his hands, not knowing what to say. It was one of the first time the two of them were left speechless. It was nothing they had ever experienced.

“ _I’m so—_ ”

“ _Cut it out_ ,” Changbin cut him short. “ _You’re not. You’re nothing but sorry, Min. What were you even thinking?_ ”

“ _I wanted to help_.” He hung his head low, biting onto his bottom lip.

“ _Let’s clean your floor before it stains_.”

Changbin got up from his seat, pushing the demon’s furniture once again. Seungmin could do nothing but obey, filling a bucket with hot water and soap. They then both mopped the floor, removing the paint with difficulty.

“ _Were y—_ ”

“ _Don’t talk to me, Min. Please._ ”

He kept silent, focusing on his task with a saddened face. It was his first time being on Changbin’s bad side. It had never happened in all those years. He disliked it.

Changbin went back home as soon as the room was cleaned. He put a few hex bags in every corner, to protect Seungmin’s apartment against a possible reappearance of the Devil.

Seungmin was left alone, with his thoughts and remorse. Maybe he should have told Changbin right away after finding out Chan’s plan. Maybe humans were right about demons, and how they only brought misfortune. Seungmin felt horrible, he couldn’t even sleep that night.

The next day, the demon went to his ex-boyfriend’s house, entering without knocking as he always did.

“ _I don’t want to see you_.”

“ _Please at least let me explain_.”

“ _Explain what?_ ” When Seungmin remained silent, Changbin only scoffed and pushed him towards the door. “ _Just go home, Min_.”

“ _I’m sorry, ok? I really am. I didn’t think it’d turn out that way._ ”

Changbin finally accepted to hear him out, the demon being honest and having a heart-to-heart conversation. They made up pretty quickly, none of them really able to resent the other for too long.

The warlock made some tea, the demon picking a movie on the TV.

“ _How’s it going with your boyfriend?_ ”

“ _Pretty good,_ ” he answered from the kitchen. Strangely, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought.

“ _He better treat you right, Binnie_.”

“ _He’s an angel, Min. He wouldn’t hurt a fly_.”

The warlock sat next to him on the couch at the same time he clicked on play.

The next logical step was to apologize to Chan himself. It was scary as hell.

The walk through the forest was scary enough for him to walk back to the city a few times. Each time he reached the bitumen again, he’d motivate himself to go back and apologize, only to find himself back into the city and shaking with fright. He wasn’t even sure of what he was afraid of. Not being forgiven, maybe. Or not being able to keep a friend. He didn’t know, but after at least five tries, he found himself knocking on the vampires’ door.

Chan opened, visibly surprised to see him.

“ _I came to apologize, for last time_.”

Seungmin had expected every reaction from the vampire but being hugged as tight as he was being hugged right now.

“ _Oh no, please no, do not apologize! I should be thanking you,_ ” Chan finally released his hold on him, a wide smile on his face.

“ _Th—Thank me?_ ”

Chan nodded his head, vigorously, explaining how he had realized what mistake he could have made if he had accepted that deal. It was an instant relief for the demon, to know that the other wasn’t angry at him. He was already forgiven days ago, while he was rummaging in self-doubt.

“ _Oh, isn’t that the little demon?_ ” Seungmin turned his head to look at Minho, eyeing him suspiciously. The vampire sat next to him on the couch.

“ _You still talking to yourself?_ ”

“ _Wh—Oh god, were you always this nosy?_ ”

“ _Says you_.”

“ _We almost lost our friend because of you_ ,” the vampire retorted in an accusing tone.

“ _I—_ ” Seungmin cleared his throat. “ _Y’all should’ve been keeping him inside better_.”

“ _Oh, handcuff him to his bed, right?_ ” He winked at him, making the demon blush.

“ _I will literally throw up if you put that image in my head one more time._ ”

“ _Chan handcuffed to his_ _bed frame_ ,” the vampire whispered in his ear before bursting into laughter.

“ _Isn’t that the two bachelors flirting on my own couch?_ ” Chan pushed them a bit, sitting between them.

The two shared a disgusted look while Chan was still laughing, taking the both of them by the shoulder to force them into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
